


...Ride a Cowboy

by kakaitalover



Series: Cowboys and ... Mobsters? Is That How It Works? [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Bondage, Consentplay, Gunplay, M/M, Riding, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaitalover/pseuds/kakaitalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now don't look at me like that, sweetheart, you're the one asked a stranger for a ride."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly, the prompt for this was sparked by its predecessor - OP claimed it had devoured all brainpower and asked the 'meme for Marcone riding Harry and getting totally dommed.
> 
> And, well, I'd _just_ written this brain-devouring cowboy fic...

John rocked and bobbed, swiveling his hips to get the right angle.

“Go on then, darlin', I know you can ride a little harder than that.”

Green eyes blazed angrily over a dirty handkerchief-gag, but John picked up his pace, slamming himself back onto the oversized cock. The tall bastard under him was well-suited to his role, at least – there were probably real stallions who'd be jealous of the man's length and girth.

“Now don't look at me like that, sweetheart, you're the one asked a stranger for a ride. I'm hardly in the wrong for complyin' with the requests of a sweet little filly like you, now am I?”

Lips pulled back in a snarl, John struggled against the rope pinning his arms, tearing his wrists on the rough hemp. A sharp blow to his backside startled a yelp out of him and he stopped, breathing heavily through sweat-laden cotton.

“None a' that, now. Last thing either of us wants is for this here six-shooter ta go off unexpected-like and decorate the ground with your pretty little brains. You just keep bobbin' away, an' when you're done I'll let you ride with me all the way ta Carson City … one way or t'other.”

The man's lascivious smile left no doubt of his meaning, and the grass-stalk between his teeth danced happily as John furiously lifted himself up and down the length impaling him, ignoring thighs that screamed they couldn't endure this abuse much longer.

“ _Oh,_ yeah, that's the way, sugar. None o' that sissy cryin' an' falterin' an' beggin' for mercy, like you city-types like ta do. Ride me like you're tryin' ta break me. _Christ,_ you're sweeter'n a woman, the way you grip me!”

All of a sudden the outlaw narrowed his dark eyes, nostrils flaring as his hand clenched mercilessly on John's hip. “Lean back,” he ordered, his lazy, viciously jocular tone suddenly intent and dangerous. A chill touched John's spine, and he obeyed warily, nerves winning out over anger for the first time since he'd been forced to his knees and informed of what was in store for him. The pose was awkward, difficult to hold without a free arm for leverage, but John just barely managed.

“Ride like that,” came the soft command, and John's eyes flew wide in panic. He could hardly hold this position, let alone move in it! A massive hand closed over the ropes crisscrossing his ribcage, holding him steady.

“That'll give ya the balance y'need, yeah? Now,” the gun aimed between John's eyes clicked ominously, and he felt the last shreds of self-control spiral away, “move.”

Hesitantly at first, then with more fervor, he dipped and rolled and swiveled, crying out through the gag every time his actions caused the massive shaft inside him to brush against a spot that painted stars across his vision. Beneath him the stranger alternately cursed and encouraged him, twisting and egging him on toward oblivion.

It came with a roar.

In the silence that followed, Harry flopped down in the hay with a satisfied “whumpf” after tugging John's gag down. John leaned back on the bony knees behind him, resting as they both gulped for air.

“You took the safety off,” he eventually found it in him to accuse.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed breathlessly, completely unconcerned. “Sure got you going, didn't it?”

“Ass.”

“Scumbag.”

John fiddled with the knots at his wrists. The rope really was quite rough, and it was getting itchy.

“Same thing next week?”

Harry's laugh rolled through the empty barn.

“Sure, John. Whenever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Kalinda Little made podfic of the original on soundcloud.com! [Link here!](https://soundcloud.com/kalinda-little/ride_a_cowboy)


End file.
